


Let's Waste No Time [podfic]

by clutteredrainbow (missingpride1913)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, can be TOS or AOS, my funny brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 01:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missingpride1913/pseuds/clutteredrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so what if Jim sometimes crashes in Bones’ quarters if he’s too tired to make it to his own? And sure, sometimes they’re share a tray in canteen, but half the time it’s the only way he can get Jim to eat something that isn’t a Snackpack on the run to the bridge.</p><p>A story in which Bones doesn't know he's in a relationship with the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Waste No Time [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Waste No Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851202) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Also thanks to livewire94 for the cover art!

 

**Cover Artist:[Livewire94](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Livewire94/profile)**

**Length:** 00:08:51

 **Link to Download:** [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/hgrxlawbu3x2i7i/Let%27s_Waste_No_Time.mp3)


End file.
